The invention relates to a case, in particular intended to contain a cosmetic product.
More precisely, the invention relates to a case essentially comprising a base, a lid and articulation means for articulating the lid with respect to the base between a closed position in which it comes into contact with the base and an open position in which it is substantially away from the base.
It aims to provide an articulation the means of which are concealed on the inside of the case, between the base and the lid, and consequently invisible when the lid is in the closed position.
EP-A-0 250 310 describes such a case. The articulation means have a first and a second part linked one to the lid and the other to the base. The first part comprises a pin and the second part a seating in which said pin pivots in a direction of rotation, in order to articulate the lid with respect to the base between the closed position and the open position.
However, this rotary hinge requires radial openings to be provided in the case in order to permit the passage of arms connecting the lid to the pin. Moreover, it is relatively bulky and scarcely makes it possible to obtain an angle of rotation of much more than 90 degrees.
In order to remedy these drawbacks, the invention proposes that:
said seating extends in a direction of slide substantially perpendicular to the direction of rotation to further permit translation between the first part and the second part of the articulation means in said direction of slide, and
the device further comprises means for combining the rotation and the translation of the first part of the articulation means with respect to the second part of the articulation means.
The displacement of the pin inside the seating allows the angle of opening to be increased while reducing the opening in the base and the bulk of the articulation means. The combination of the rotational and translational movements facilitates the operations of opening and closing the lid.
According to an advantageous feature, the invention proposes that:
the first part of the articulation means further comprises a tongue having an arc shape and the pin is offset with respect to the centre of curvature of the arc,
the second part of the articulation means further comprises guide means co-operating with said tongue to combine the rotation and the translation of the first part of the articulation means with respect to the second part of the articulation means between the closed position and the open position of the lid.
The angle of opening can thus be increased and the bulk of the articulation means reduced.
An interesting embodiment proposed by the invention consists in that:
the pin is connected to the lid by way of the tongue, and
the guide means comprise a slot provided in the receptacle, in which the tongue slides.
As a complement thereto, in order to permit easy production and in particular easy assembly of the case, as well as satisfactory operation, the invention proposes that:
the slot and the tongue are substantially of the same width,
the tongue is connected to the pin by a connecting portion defining a neck, narrower than the tongue,
the slot is interrupted in a central portion by a recess, said recess having a width which is less than that of the slot providing two end portions of the slot, but greater than that of the neck, in order to permit the insertion of the tongue into the slot.
In order to improve further the ratio of bulk to angle of opening, the invention proposes that the arc defined in section by the tongue has a variable radius of curvature.
An advantageous embodiment having this feature consists in that the tongue has in section a portion in the shape of an arc of a circle connected to a substantially straight portion arranged in proximity to the pin.
In order to facilitate further the use of the case, the invention proposes that the dimensions of the seating are adapted to those of the pin to create friction between the pin and its seating and thus hold the lid in position with respect to the base.
Thus, the lid is not likely to close again by itself during use.
In order to further reduce the bulk of the articulation means, the invention proposes that the base comprises two elements defining a bottom and a product receptacle between which said seating is provided.